The art of submission
by Tachibanafever
Summary: Training camp setting. Warning: smut, basically. I wrote this for a friend, it's a first for me, but hey ho! Also, I do not own Free! or any of the characters included.


**So, I wrote this for my lovely friend Julia, hope it's not too bad since this is my first attempt at smut! This is set the night of episode 5, but I've decided there isn't a storm... since I think we'd all have preferred a little love to Rei nearly drowning!**

* * *

"So Haru and I will take this tent" Said Makoto as he pointed to the tent closest. After the day he had had he was both desperate and reluctant to spend the night next to his best friend. It wasn't exactly a secret that Makoto had a thing for Haru, but it wasn't common knowledge either- at least he hoped it wasn't.

"Awwww, but I want to sleep with Haru-chan" whined Nagisa as he pouted and battered his eye lids. Makoto's crush might not have been common knowledge- but the fact that Nagisa always got his own way definitely was. Makoto sighed and rolled his eyes before smiling warmly at his blonde friend and nodding in agreement.

"Why don't you want to sleep with me?" asked Rei, looking down right offended.

"You probably grind your teeth in your sleep" retorted Nagisa.

Makoto chuckled and Haru just rolled his eyes as he watched Nagisa and Rei bicker over Rei's apparent sleeping habits.

He was mad at Nagisa. Haru had been dying to spend the night with Makoto. He wanted to... test the waters. You see, much to Haru's surprise, he had found himself unable to keep his eyes off Makoto all day. His perfectly sculpted body and his radiant face had left Haru biting his lip and trying to force inappropriate thoughts to the back of his mind. What he wouldn't give for a night with his best friend. The truth is, Haru has always loved Makoto. They have been best friends for years, but Haru had always known that eventually it would be more than that; that he would want more than that. Lately, his feelings were not only of love, but of lust too. However, he wasn't quite sure how Makoto felt. He had a hunch that Makoto returned his feelings, but he couldn't be sure. Makoto was always very affectionate to him, but he was just a nice guy, so it didn't mean anything, did it?

* * *

Haru decided that tonight was the night. He was finally going to make his move on Makoto. He was nervous, but he was also certain that there was no way it could end badly. Even if his affections weren't returned, they would always be friends, and he would get over the embarrassment with time. As Nagisa and Rei stopped arguing and stomped away from each other to separate tents, Haru walked over to Makoto and whispered "Meet me over there when Rei falls asleep" as he pointed to a large rock in the sand about 5 minutes away from their tents.

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise as all sort of images flashed through his mind. He shook his head as he decided he was being ridiculous, Haru probably just wanted to go swimming again or something. He nodded in agreement before following Rei into the tent.

Makoto's mind was reeling. He was imagining a million different scenarios that he wanted to play out when he and Haru met up later, but he knew it was only in his head that Haru would ever do any of these things. He could hear Rei chattering away about something or other, he wasn't really listening. He could also hear a commotion coming from the other tent.

"Shut up and go to sleep Nagisa."

"Waaaaaaah, Haru-chan, stop being a meanie!"

"Shut up and go to sleep Nagisa."

"Hummmpf!"

Makoto chuckled, it seems that Haru is eager to meet up, does he really want to go swimming again that much? Makoto still couldn't shift his lust filled scenarios so he just laid there for what seemed like an eternity listening to Rei's babble with a smile on his face, until eventually he heard the gentle snores of his companion. Makoto's heart was racing, this was it.

* * *

When Makoto reached the rock, Haru was already sat against it. He stood up as he saw Makoto approach, surveying his friend from head to toe, and biting his lip. Wait? What? No, Makoto passed this off as his imagination.

"What was it you wanted, Haru?"

Haru's eyes widened with lust and adrenaline as he gently pushed Makoto against the large rock and pushed his lips onto his. Immediately, almost as though he'd been expecting it, Makoto deepened the kiss as he wrapped his bulging arms around Haru's body.

As Haru brushed his tongue over Makoto's bottom lip, he opened his mouth to allow for further exploration. Makoto was in ecstasy. He had played out a million scenarios in his mind where Haru had come onto him, but they didn't even come close to comparing with the sheer pleasure he could feel coursing through his entire being. He let out a small moan, which Haru took as ammunition to continue. He broke their lips apart, and began to pull Makoto's t-shirt up over his broad shoulders. His emerald eyed friend mimicked his actions and slowly removed Haru's shirt.

Haru was used to seeing Makoto's body, and visa versa; but this was different. This wasn't swim practice, but it would definitely be a work out. Haru allowed his hands to travel along Makoto's exquisite torso, making him gasp. Makoto leant down and began to kiss up Haru's neck to his ear, where he began to nibble gently. Haru whimpered and Makoto could feel his dick pulsing as it hardened. As Haru pushed himself against Makoto's body, he realised that Haru was getting hard too, which just turned him on even more.

He wondered what had gotten into Haru, but like hell was he going to ruin this moment by asking, Makoto wanted to see just how far Haru was willing to take this.

Just as this thought crossed his mind, Makoto found himself against the rock once more as Haru began to softly kiss down his neck and chest. Haru smiled as he heard the noises escaping Makoto's lips as he lightly caressed one of his nipples, while striking the other with light flutters of his tongue. Haru continued to make his way down Makoto's body until he reached the waistband of his jammers; he began toying with it; dipping his fingers in and out of the band, and brushing them across the hipbones.

The exasperated whimpers coming from his best friend were driving him crazy and he was desperate to hear him moan; to see him writhing and twitching beneath him as Haru reduced him to pure ecstasy. Yes. That's what I'm going to do, Haru told himself. He wanted to dominate Makoto, to own his body, and even if it was just for tonight, to feel that Makoto was his, and only his.

Again, Haru pushed his body up against Makoto's. He bit his lip as he felt Makoto's erection digging into him; Haru really wanted him- all of him, now. However, he knew this was impractical. They were on a desert island, and supplies therefore were unavailable. When Haru finally went all the way with Makoto, he wanted it to be perfect; not rushed or painful or with any chance of being caught by Nagisa or Rei. This didn't dampen Haru's spirit in the least, there were other ways to bring Makoto to the edge of reason.

Haru performed the same act again, kissing and biting his way down Makoto's body, only this time when he reached his waistband, he slowly pulled down Makoto's jammers. He gulped and licked his lips. _Jesus fucking Christ. _He must have been staring longer than he thought; Makoto looked down with a concerned expression.

"Is-is everything okay, Haru?" Haru could tell he was embarrassed, and it was so cute.

"You're... huge" Haru had always assumed as much, but seeing it up close and personal like this...

"I'm sorry" Makoto hung is head in embarrassment.

"No, you misunderstood, I'm not complaining- _not at all._"

With that Haru took Makoto's length in his hand and began to softly work the shaft. This resulted in a low growl escaping his friend, it was such a turn on. He ran his fingers along the underside and massaged the head with his thumb. With his other hand, he got a tight grasp on Makoto's perfect ass and dug his fingers in. He could hear Makoto gasping, and decided to give him more.

He drew his head closer and greeted the tip with a long and gentle swipe of his tongue. After a few repetitions of this, he began to take Makoto into his mouth. Small moans could be heard from above him and Haru could feel Makoto's member tensing whenever Haru hummed or moaned. After a while, Haru was able to take in more and more of Makoto, who was rocking his hips to meet Haru's mouth while he gently tugged on his hair.

No one had ever touched Makoto like this before, so it wasn't long before he was whimpering and calling out Haru's name. However, whenever he got close, Haru would stop, or slow down, just enough to make sure Makoto remained on the edge.

"Stop...teasing...me" panted Makoto as he tried in vain to gently guide Haru's head back to his groin.

"Not yet" said Haru with a slight smirk. Bastard, thought Makoto. This had been going on a while, and Makoto was nearly at the end of his tether. How much longer would he be able to hold out.

"Is this good?" Haru said in a sickly sweet innocent voice as he lightly caressed the shaft. Makoto didn't reply, he just gasped.

"How about this?" he said before swirling his tongue around the head of Makoto's girth.

"Fuck" gasped Makoto, as he began to whine.

"Please.. Haru"

"I'll decide when it's over. Just wait a little longer, it'll be worth it" Haru looked up at him from his knees with eyes filled with lust and Makoto thought he'd never looked so good. Makoto thought a dominant Haru was really hot. He was never particularly assertive so this was a real turn on. Makoto wanted to play along and submit to Haru's will, but he was so close to the edge he didn't think he could. Haru licked his lips and preceded to gently lick the underside of Makoto's dick while toying with his balls.

"Haru... that's...that's... not fair... if you're...not gonna let me- ahhhhh" before he could finish his sentence Haru had plunged his head down onto his length and began sucking. Makoto had never felt so good; he was so worked up by this point that he couldn't have held back if he'd wanted to.

After what felt like forever to Makoto, his eyes rolled back in bliss as he felt a rush of sheer ecstasy rippling through him. Haru was right, it _was_ worth it. When he looked down, Haru was looking up at him, with a little bit of cum at the side of his mouth. Correction; _this_ was the best Haru had ever looked. Makoto bent down, and pulled Haru up to his feet. He wiped his thumb across Haru's face to clean him up, but Haru pulled Makoto's hand back to his face and licked the cum off of Makoto's thumb. He felt his cock twitch again at the sight.

* * *

Makoto lent in and kissed Haru; but this kiss wasn't like the one they exchanged earlier. This one was filled with love. He cupped his hands around Haru's face and kissed him as if it would be the last chance he would ever have.

"I don't know if this is the right time to say this, but, I love you Haru-chan. With all of my heart."

They kissed again, as their hands explored the others body. Wistfully and impatiently demanding to feel every inch of the other.

"Okay, now it's my turn" whispered Makoto seductively. Haru gulped, why was Makoto so sexy? He pushed Haru down to the sand and crawled up his body. He must have kissed, licked, bit and nipped every inch of Haru's torso, because when he resurfaced Haru was a whimpering mess.

"I haven't even started yet" said Makoto with a grin.

"I-I was already so worked up" Haru looked away, a little embarrassed. He felt it was ridiculous that Makoto could reduce him to this with just kisses and bites.

"You're so cute when you're flustered...baby" Haru accidentally moaned aloud as Makoto whispered this in his ear. His cheeks reddened again as Makoto chuckled lightly.

"Oh, do you like it when I call you baby?" Haru took a deep breath in, he wasn't going to look a fool here, but god damn. Did he like it? _He loved it. _It's not that Haru's particularly into pet names or anything but there was something about the way Makoto said it. _Baby._ He sounded so strong and dominant, but also so loving and genuine. Yes, this is something I could get used to, Haru concluded.

"I said, do you like it?" repeated Makoto as he lightly twisted one of Haru's nipples.

"Uh-huh" moaned Haru.

This resulted in a low and primal growl from Makoto, he loved to hear Haru whining like that. Haru was surprised by this new Makoto. The submissive role suited him by default; but this, fuck. He was in control, and he knew it.

Slowly, Haru began to pull down his own jammers. It was embarrassing to have to urge Makoto on like this, but his cock was practically crying for attention. It was so hard now, he felt like he would go insane if Makoto didn't touch him. He knew he deserved this though. He had driven Makoto to the edge several times and back before he had gave him his relief. Now Makoto was making him suffer, but it felt good.

Makoto smiled as he watched Haru pull down his swim suit. It was really sexy to see Haru like this; desperate to be touched. He licked his lips as he saw Haru's erection spring forth from it's prison. He whimpered aloud and bit his lip; he had wanted to do this for so long, and it was actually happening. Makoto crawled down and put his face to Haru's groin.

He began in a similar manner to Haru; gently messaging the shaft and running his thumb over the tip. When he moved his thumb, he could see a small string of pre-cum hanging from it, he scooped it up with his tongue and then went to work. Haru watched as Makoto worked his dick with his mouth, taking all of him in as if he'd done this a million times. Makoto was nervous, since he'd never done this before, but it all felt so natural. Taking Haru into his mouth didn't feel embarrassing or wrong; infact, it felt great. He wondered whether Haru and him could do stuff like this more often. He swirled his tongue around the head and smiled as he heard the whimpering of his best friend. Makoto hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked Haru's length and sent him to the edge. Haru was almost at his limit, but Makoto stopped. Fuck. His earlier torture of Makoto was coming back to bite him in the ass.

"Makoto...I'm sorry...please" breathed Haru as he rocked his hips up in the hope that Makoto would give in to his needs.

Makoto lent over him and stroked his cheek. He was secretly enjoying watching Haru beg.

"Okay" said Makoto as he smiled his usual brilliant smile. He kissed Haru softly on the lips before descending back to his previous position.

He put on hand underneath Haru, and grasped his ass tightly. With the other hand, he worked the shaft of Haru's dick while moaning loudly into the head. Haru could feel himself getting closer as a shiver crawled up his spine and his entire body tingled.

"M-m-more" he breathed.

At this, Makoto began to take him as far as he could as Haru rocked his hips frantically, loosing all sense of rhythm as he was lost himself in the sheer bliss that was Makoto.

"Makoto..." he whined as he lost control of his body all together.

When he opened his eyes, he pulled Makoto up onto of him, and kissed him lovingly.

They were now lying side by side, under the stars. They were both pretty much naked, but neither cared as this moment was the most perfect that either had ever experienced.

"Makoto?"

"Yeah Haru?"  
"I love you too"


End file.
